


Uncertain Smile

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: A quiet, intimate moment between Kylo Ren and Rey.





	Uncertain Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Don't expect a sequel!

Ben leaned over Rey, her body bare except for the sheet covering her buttocks, and gently traced his forefinger in random patterns across her graceful back.  He’d marveled at her soft cream-colored skin, one of the few parts that were never kissed by the sun.  His touch traveled over her shoulder blades and she sighed contentedly.  She turned her face up from the pillow and smiled at him.  
   
Unable to help himself, he grinned back at her.   
   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before,” Rey said.  
   
“I can’t remember the last time I did.  It’s hurting my face to do it,” Ben said self-consciously.  Suddenly he felt very, very naked and his smile faded.  He pulled the sheet higher around his waist.  
   
She reached out and stroked his cheek reassuringly.  “You have a lovely smile,” she said.  “I want to see it more often.”  
   
In that moment his heart swelled with love for her.  _How did I ever deserve you?_ He leaned down to kiss her…  
   
And then Supreme Commander Kylo Ren woke up damp with sweat, alone in his bed chamber. Sadness and a deep emptiness overwhelmed him.


End file.
